


Beneath These Layers

by ricekrispyjoints



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bickering, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, Karasuno, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Sloppy Makeouts, Use Your Words, close to half this fic is kissing, hair worship, i can't apologize, in typical kagehina fashion, though really it's more like, undercut!hinata, well only by a year, which i'm both relieved and sad to find out is not a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricekrispyjoints/pseuds/ricekrispyjoints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I haven’t changed my hair in fourteen years! I’m a second year – I’m a senpai now!—and I still look the same as when I was in elementary school. I’m already super short, the least I can do is get a cool haircut to make me look my age.”</p><p>In which Hinata gets a haircut, Kageyama can't stand it, and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath These Layers

**Author's Note:**

> so i keep seeing all these aged up headcanons on tumblr and i was like "hinata would sO rock an undercut amirite or amirite" and then... this. 
> 
> unbeta'd bc i'm lazy and my beta doesn't need to suffer through 2k of makeouts xD

Hinata Shouyou arrives to the first Saturday morning practice of his second year at Karasuno with minty fresh breath, laundry-fresh practice clothes, and a brand new haircut.

 

Yesterday afternoon, he begged his mom for some money to go get his hair cut at a place downtown.

“What’s wrong with the clippers?” she asked. “I’ve been cutting your hair the exact same way for fourteen years now.”

“That’s exactly the point!” he exclaimed. “I haven’t changed my hair in fourteen years! I’m a second year – I’m a _senpai_ now!—and I still look the same as when I was in elementary school. I’m already super short, the least I can do is get a cool haircut to make me look my age.”

If he seemed a little out of breath, it’s because he’d been practicing this speech for almost two weeks ago, ever since the idea first popped into his head.

He had seen it in a sports magazine: some new and exciting volleyball player had been causing a stir in the college circuits. He was of fairly average height (read: taller than Hinata), a lean build, and he was one of the most successful wing spikers the team the University of Tsukuba had ever had.

But what really made him stand out to Hinata was his hair. Dyed a dark blue to match the navy of their uniforms, his hair was long and shaggy on the top, wild waves spilling everywhere, but the bottom layers were buzzed close.

After some aggressive google searching, Hinata discovered the term for this style is called an “undercut”, and the only thing he’s wanted more than this haircut is to go to nationals.

It’s edgy and mature, Hinata thinks, and he’s been looking for ways to make himself look like the nearly full-grown second year ace-in-training that girls will like and his kouhai will respect.

Hinata’s mother clicked her tongue. “If that’s where you want to spend your money,” she said with a shrug. “Will 800 yen be enough?”

“Can you give me 1000 and I’ll bring back any extras?” he asked, playing up his best puppy dog look.

“Is this going to become a regular expense?” she sighed, getting the money out of her purse. “Because that seems like a lot for something you can get for free here.”

“I’ll learn how to do it myself!” he said confidently. “I just need the first one done really nice, so I know what it looks like.”

“Fine, fine. Are you going today?”

“Yup!” he said. “Thanks, Mom!”

“Be back for dinner, okay? Natsu is helping me cook, and you know she wants you to be there to eat what she makes.”

“Of course! Bye!” he said, and darted out the door, magazine in hand.

He found the hairdresser he had looked up online, and they’re not too busy. He killed time re-reading the articles in the sports magazine, and then started leafing through some celebrity gossip rag when a smiling young woman told him they were ready for him.

She led him to the back and shampooed him up, working his hair into a thick lather. He made small talk with the lady, though he’s already forgotten her name, telling her about school but mostly volleyball.

When they got to the stylist’s chair, she asked him how he would like his hair cut today.

With a grin as blinding as stage lights, he takes out the magazine to show her the picture.

“Oh, yes. That’s a very popular style right now,” she told him. “And you’ve got great hair for it. Let’s get to work!”

Less than half an hour and a bit of hair gel later, Hinata was staring at his own reflection, positively gob smacked at how _cool_ his hair was.

“Thank you!” he practically yelled. “It’s exactly what I was hoping for! Gwaa, I look so cool!”

He ruffled the longer parts on the top with his hands, and though it was a bit stiff from the product she had put in it, it was fluffy and wild as usual. With the new contrast of the buzz cut below, he thought he looked at least a year or two older.

Definitely a year or two cooler.

 

Now, about to walk into practice, though, he’s having second thoughts.

 _Oh gosh, what if they think it looks bad? What if they think I’m trying too hard? Tsukishima is going to make fun of me. Kageyama is_ definitely _gonna make fun of me. His hair is dumb, he has no room to talk. But still. I want them to like it. I want them to think I’m cool._

With a breath, he pushes through the gym door to see Noya trying to teach a first year his Rolling Thunder move. Tanaka is watching, clutching his sides with laughter as the first year stares incredulously at Noya’s move.  

“Good morning!” Hinata calls out, putting on a brave face.

“Hey, Hinata!” Tanaka replies glancing at Hinata, still distracted. Then, he does a double take.

“Whoa!” he exclaims. “Hinata! Nice hair! You look awesome!”

“Bwa, you think so?” he asks, blushing. Noya looks over at the commotion Tanaka is causing, and his eyes go as big and wide as the smile that blooms across his face.

“Trying to out-cool us, Shouyou?” Noya asks with a laugh. “You’re not quite as cool as me and Ryuu, but you’re _totally_ the coolest second year here now!”

“Yamaguchi’s pony tail is pretty cool, though, you have to admit,” Tanaka muses. “But I think Hinata wins this round.”

Hinata preens, hands on his hips and puffing his chest up.

“I was kinda nervous,” he laughs finally. “I thought you guys might tease me for it. But you guys think it’s cool! So who cares what Tsukishima and Kageyama say.”

“We’ve raised such a good little kouhai,” Tanaka says, wiping a fake tear. “Daichi-san and Suga-san would be proud.”

They sober up a little, at the mention of their former captains. Though their absence is felt, the freshly minted third years are determined to make their senpai proud.

Ennoshita has a big pair of shoes to fill as Daichi’s replacement, but with Tanaka as his vice, Hinata is confident that Ennoshita will become his own kind of captain, and take Karasuno to new heights.

“I almost don’t want to ruffle your hair anymore, it looks so cool!” Tanaka laughs.

“You’re totally gonna do it anyway,” Ennoshita says.

“Oh yeah,” he says, and he and Noya launch their attack at Hinata who shrieks and darts away from them.

He’s not looking where he’s going, more concerned with Tanaka and Noya giving chase, and even Hinata’s quick reflexes aren’t enough to stop him from running straight into Kageyama.

“Watch it, dumbass!” Kageyama snaps reflexively.

“Gah! Sorry Kageyama!” Hinata squeals. “They’re trying to mess up my hair!”

“Your hair’s always a mess, why is today any different?”

“B-be-because …!” Hinata stutters stomping his foot a little. Kageyama clearly didn’t look at his hair at all: _is he blind?!_

At his impatient stamp, Kageyama looks more closely… and gapes.

He looks shocked at first, then angry, then happy, then back to furious, the whole time his jaw is opening and closing and his eyes are darting back and forth like he can’t control himself at all and now Hinata’s just getting uncomfortable.

“What?!” he snaps.

Kageyama continues to cycle through various emotions, no verbal response forthcoming.

“What do you think, Kageyama?” Tanaka asks, slapping an arm around the setter’s shoulders. “It suits him, doesn’t it?”

Kageyama shakes his head vigorously, like a puppy with wet fur.

“It’s awful!” he blurts, and then runs away.

“Whaaa?” Hinata yells after him. “Get back here, Bakageyama! Say that again! I’ll fucking punch you!”

Kageyama runs into Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who have finally showed up to practice (on time, not ridiculously early like the rest of them) but pushes past them, making a break for the club room.

“Eh?” Yamaguchi asks, thumbing over his shoulder at the fleeing Kageyama.

“Don’t even bother,” Tsukishima says. “It’s always something with this crowd.”

“Oh, hey Hinata, nice hair!” Yamaguchi calls with a smile.

Hinata is bristling. “Stupid Kageyama! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I hate him sometimes!”

“Hate’s an awfully strong—“ Yamaguchi starts.

“No! It’s true! I hate him! He can’t just keep his shitty comments to himself! He has to say them to my face every time! He never lets me be happy! This is stupid! And unfair! Get some _tact,_ Kageyama!” he yells after his teammate, though he’s long gone.

“Don’t think that’s in the King’s vocabulary,” Tsukishima says. “I’m actually surprised it’s in yours.”

Over the past year, the antagonism between Tsukishima and the other first years has developed into a strange sort of affection. His words don’t have any real bite to them, he just says them because the comebacks pop into his brain and he finds them clever.

Yamaguchi confided in Hinata that if he really didn’t like you, he would just ignore you. Hinata now takes most of Tsukishima’s “insults” as signs of the strange almost-friendship between them.

“What did we miss?” Yamaguchi asks Narita quietly.

“Kageyama dissed Hinata’s hair and then fled. That’s really all I saw,” Narita replies.

“Look, Ukai is going to be here very soon. Why don’t we start getting warmed up for practice?” Ennoshita cuts in, trying to diffuse the situation. Hinata pouts, but even he’s not sure if it’s at the prospect of practicing _with_ Kageyama or _without_ him.

“I’ll go find Kageyama, see if I can talk to him,” Ennoshita tells Hinata quietly. “Do your stretching with someone else today, yeah?”

Hinata looks around at everyone now neatly paired off: Tanaka and Nishinoya, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Narita and Kinoshita, the four first years off to the side.

The team has an odd number, with everyone present, and Hinata doesn’t know how Ennoshita does it. (Though, to be honest, it doesn’t seem like Ennoshita, Narita, or Kinoshita are ever the “odd man out”, Hinata thinks.)

Yachi is busying herself with a basket of volleyballs, and Hinata jogs over to ask her to be his stretching partner.

“I don’t know how to do it,” she says bashfully. “I don’t want to hurt you!”

“I’m really flexible, it’s okay! You probably won’t hurt me, and if you do a little, I’ll tell you and you just have to let go. Please?”

She looks nervous still, but nods. “But you have to promise to tell me if I do it wrong!”

Yachi does everything Hinata tells her to do, though she probably gets more out of watching the other players stretch than Hinata’s babbling instructions.

Ukai and Takeda-sensei come in just before they finish their warm ups, and Tanaka jogs over to talk to Ukai, informing him of Kageyama’s and Ennoshita’s temporary absences.

“Can we not go a week without some kind of drama?” Ukai asks tiredly.

“Hinata-kun! You got a haircut?” Takeda asks in his usual chipper voice as the group jogs over to their coach.

Hinata nods, but he’s nowhere near as excited about it as when he had first arrived.

“Take-chan…” Tanaka warns, making a cut-off motion.

“Ah, I uh… well never mind. Practice! Ukai-kun, get us started!” Takeda flitters out of the way to stand by Yachi, and Ukai begins to outline the drills he wants to run today.

As he’s dividing them into small groups to do stations, Ennoshita and Kageyama return to the gym.

When they get to the group, everyone turns expectantly. Ennoshita cuffs Kageyama upside the head.

“Please excuse my tardiness,” Kageyama says to Ukai, bowing.

Then, to Hinata’s surprise, Kageyama turns toward him next.

“Please excuse my rudeness,” he says, bowing again. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Then why did you say it?!” Hinata exclaims, crossing his arms in a huff.

“Save it for later or take it outside, boys,” Ukai scowls. “I don’t know what’s wrong, and I don’t care, as long as it stops interfering with practice. Understood?”

“Yes Coach!” they chorus.

With a quick exchanged look, the two head outside the gym.

“Don’t take too long!” Ennoshita warns.

“You need to be firmer with them,” Tanaka says. “Like this: Oi! Get your shit together fast, or we’re benching you in the next practice match!”

Ennoshita’s jaw drops. “Tanaka! We can’t afford to bench them! Our only other setter is _Noya_ for crying out loud!”

“So we’ll make him setter, and Sakuraba can be the libero.”

“Are you trying to get our asses kicked?” Ennoshita deadpans. “Sakuraba is only a first year with almost no experience and nowhere _near_ as good as Noya yet, and you know what shut up and get with your group for drills, okay?”

“Aye aye, captain!” Tanaka says with a salute and a shit-eating grin.

 

Outside the gym, Hinata and Kageyama stare at each other in silence for a moment, as if daring the other to speak first.

Hinata breaks.

“Haven’t you ever heard the expression ‘if you can’t say anything nice, don’t say anything at all?’” he hisses. With his arms crossed and one hip popped, Hinata is doing his best to channel Suga-san (or maybe his mother, he’s not sure which).

“Of course I have, idiot.”

“So then why—“

“Because I was surprised and didn’t know what to do! And apparently, my mouth was running faster than my brain and I just blurted out some shitty insult because that’s what I do when I’m nervous and then I realized it was bad so I ran, okay?”

“You’re such an asshole! If you knew it was bad, then you should’ve apologized right away, not running away like you thought I was gonna chase you and beat you up! We’re not in kindergarten anymore!”

“I know, I just panicked, alright?”

“Why did you panic?” Hinata presses. “You’re usually so calm and collected. It kind of pisses me off, actually.”

Kageyama mumbles something utterly unintelligible.

“ _What_ did you just attempt to say?”

“I said _mmfphblbm_ ,” he repeats, dropping his voice back to the previous mumble.

“Kageyama. _Use your words_.”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Kageyama teases lightly, but Hinata realizes his face is turning red.

“Maybe I’m a highly sophisticated linguist who made up my own language,” Hinata challenges.

“Or maybe you’re just a dumbass.”

“Well if I am, so are you. Probably even more of a dumbass, actually. I got higher marks than you on the last two math tests.”

“And I still have no idea how that happened.”

“Kageyama.”

“Hinata.”

“What were you mumbling?”

“Nothing.”

“No, it wasn’t nothing or you wouldn’t be making a big deal of it. Just stop being dramatic and tell me!”

“Youlookreallygood,” Kageyama says in a rush. “Your hair, it’s…”

“So you do like it?” Hinata asks, voice rising in pitch as his confusion soars. “If you liked it, why’d you call it awful and run? You make literally no sense!”

“No, you don’t understand. You look really good. With your hair like that. It’s… it’s kind of hot.”

“Buh?” Hinata squeaks.

“Shut up. Never mind. I’m going back to practice.”

“No no no, do _not_ go back into that gym. You don’t get to call me hot and then run. Just like you can’t insult me and run. There are _rules_ , Bakageyama, and rule number one of calling someone hot is—“

“—Is to never fucking say it so you don’t become an insufferable—“

“ _No_. It’s to say it like a compliment, not a fucking death sentence.”

“Fine. Your hair makes you look really hot.”

“Seriously?” Hinata asks.

“Yes, seriously. Now can we go to practice? Please?”

Kageyama looks embarrassed as all hell and ready to melt into the ground, so Hinata decides to let it go.

Well, he lets Kageyama go, but the thought of being called “hot” echoes in his head for the entirety of practice.

Every receive, every spike, every flying fall, _your hair makes you look really hot_ plays on repeat in his head.

It’s both fantastic and horribly distracting at the same time.

By the time practice is over three hours later, Hinata feels like his brainpower is all used up for today. Which is too bad, because he has homework to do.

 _Screw it,_ Hinata thinks, _the homework can wait_.

“Hey, Kageyama!” he calls as they’re changing into street clothes in the club room.

“What?”

“You wanna hang out today?” Hinata asks. _Is it weird to want to hang out when he called me hot? Is that crossing a line? Do I care? Do I want to cross that line?_

“What would we do?”

“I dunno. Video games, or something.”

“Sure, I guess.” Kageyama fidgets with the cuff of his hoodie.

 They walk toward the convenience store to pick up meat buns, even though Kageyama assures Hinata that his mom probably made lunch at his house.

Normally, the meat buns get gobbled down in a bite or three, but this time they take their time, using chewing the warm dough as an excuse not to talk (though it’s never stopped them before).

When they get to Kageyama’s house and announce their presence, Kageyama’s mother is disappointed that the boys already ate meat buns, but doesn’t press it.

“If you get hungry later, you eat the food I cooked, not snacks, you hear me?” she tells them as they slink toward Kageyama’s room.

“Sure mom!” Kageyama says hurriedly, shoving Hinata into his room.

Hinata heads straight for the video games, popping Super Smash Brothers Brawl into the console. He drags a small pile of pillows onto the floor in front of Kageyama’s bed and gets comfy.

“Did you mean it?” he asks quietly as the logo pops up on the screen.

“Did I mean what?” Kageyama asks, flopping down next to Hinata.

“About… my hair.”

“Why are we still on this?” Kageyama whines in despair. “Can I please just die of embarrassment now? This is too much.”

Hinata, normally quick to get flustered or intimidated, gets a dangerous look on his face. His eyes are bright, and a wobbly smile is spreading across his face, nice and slow like syrup over pancakes.

Kageyama is about ready to scramble backwards, away from Hinata, when Hinata lets out a light, airy laugh.

“Hey Kageyama,” he giggles. “I know you are, but what am I?”

“Wh-What?” Kageyama sputters. “What does that even mean?”

“You called me hot, so I said, ‘I know you are, but what am I?’”

Kageyama drags a hand over his face as he feels the embarrassed flush creeping up his neck and over his ears. “Are you trying to hit on me?” he whispers, afraid of having misinterpreted this whole conversation.

“Uh, maybe? Wait, is this flirting?” Hinata asks seriously.

“If it is, you suck at it,” Kageyama says, looking away with a pout in an attempt to seem disinterested.

“You’re worse! You insulted me and ran away!”

“I said I was sorry!”

“Grahh!” Hinata exclaims, grabbing Kageyama’s face.

They freeze.

Kageyama’s cheeks are burning against Hinata’s oddly cool hands, and their faces are mere centimeters apart.

Breathing feels too intimate right now, so they draw in shallow breaths, holding eye contact and _gosh they’re so close, they’re so—_

Kageyama nods slightly, the movement so subtle that Hinata feels it between his hands rather than seeing it, and then he brings his lips to Kageyama’s and they’re _kissing_.

Hinata breathes hard through his nose, eyes scrunched shut and eyebrows knitting together in concentration. He’s never kissed anyone before, and he doubts Kageyama has either, but he really wants to be good at it.

At least, he wants to be better than Kageyama.

They’re both hesitant to move too much, so their lips move slow and lazy against each other, testing things out. Hinata lets his mouth open up a bit, still dragging his lips against Kageyama’s with more care and precision than he’s used for anything before.

The humidity of his breath mingling with Kageyama’s feels heavy and warm between them. Hinata puts unsteady hands on Kageyama’s hips, right where his shirt hem met his waistband. Kageyama is still cradling his face, and Hinata can’t help but flush with how _intimate_ this kiss is.

After a few more gentle kisses, Kageyama pulls away just slightly, nuzzling at Hinata’s face, before he dives back in, hungrier than before. Hinata inhales sharply at Kageyama’s new pace, but he sinks his fingers deeper into Kageyama’s hips and tries to match the intensity.

Kageyama’s hands shift from squeezing Hinata’s cheeks, one stroking down his jawline gently while the other cards through the wild, longer curls on top. To his surprise, Hinata finds it feels pretty good when Kageyama’s hand snags on tiny tangles.

“Mmm,” he hums the next time Kageyama’s fingers catch on a knot. Kageyama takes this as the encouragement Hinata intends, and fists his hand into a whole chunk of hair, tugging lightly.

Hinata decides it’s his turn to do something new, so he licks into Kageyama’s mouth, still unsure of what he was really doing but confident that Kageyama would like it anyway.

Kageyama, for his part, seems to be absolutely _fascinated_ with Hinata’s hair, because he’s brought his other hand up into the short buzzed parts on the side.

When Hinata pulls away from Kageyama’s mouth with a wet sound, he opens his eyes to look at Kageyama’s face.

“It’s so soft,” Kageyama marvels. He’s already staring back at Hinata, not quite smiling, but the corners of his mouth are turned up just slightly and his eyes are bright.

Hinata isn’t sure how to respond, so he ducks his head away from Kageyama, suddenly shy.

Then Kageyama is pulling him forward, hands in his hair, and whispers in his ear. “You look so good like this.”

A thrill runs up Hinata’s spine, knowing that Kageyama thinks he looks good—no, he looks _hot—_ and that really does something for the ego.

“You always look good,” Hinata says in a rush, voice low. Instead of letting Kageyama respond, he dives back into kiss him deeply, angling his head sharply to the side so their mouths slot together at a brand new angle. This way, Hinata finds he can thrust his tongue in deeper to Kageyama’s mouth, moving it against the underside of Kageyama’s tongue.

It’s slick and smooth, and Hinata really likes it. He decides to take things a little further, and doing his best to not break the kiss, he shifts to his knees, moving to straddle Kageyama’s lap. Their teeth clank at the movement, so he pulls back sheepishly as they get situated.

As soon as they’re comfortable though, Hinata is all smiles again as Kageyama drags his face closer.

“Hinata,” Kageyama breathes into his mouth.  

Another little hum of contentment buzzes through Hinata’s chest. Kageyama continues his thorough exploration of the varying lengths of hair Hinata’s new undercut gives him, nails scratching lightly at his scalp.  

Suddenly, with a hard yank, Hinata’s head jerks back, away from Kageyama’s hot mouth and smooth lips on his own, and Hinata whines at the loss.

Those lips don’t really leave though, Hinata realizes, as Kageyama mouths down his jaw and his neck. The hands in his hair get more frantic, and Hinata clutches at Kageyama’s shoulders. Encouraged, Kageyama begins to suck at Hinata’s neck, trying to leave a mark.

The idea of a hickey is exciting to Hinata, so he lets out a little moan to make Kageyama keep going, not that he seems to need the push. Hinata’s hips are pushing gently against Kageyama’s body, a slow rhythm that is _definitely_ starting to stir up some feelings down there for both of them.

When he realizes that they’re both starting to get hard, Hinata backs off a little bit. He’d rather focus on the kissing sensations and the hands in his hair, not the complication of boners.

He pulls Kageyama’s head away from his neck and ducks his own head down to catch Kageyama’s lips once more.

The kiss is getting a bit sloppy, Hinata thinks with a smile. It becomes a battle of “who can open their mouth wider” for a moment before they both decide that it doesn’t really feel that good for either of them.

Hinata giggles a bit, but Kageyama just blushes and looks away. Not wanting the kissing to be over just yet, Hinata begins peppering tiny kisses all over Kageyama’s face: his chin, his nose, his forehead, one on each cheek.

Kageyama nearly growls at the the fleeting lips on his skin, and directs Hinata’s face to a new angle so they can make out some more.

Happily, Hinata opens his mouth to Kageyama’s tongue, letting him swirl around, finding the backs of his teeth and inside his lips.

When Kageyama sucks on his tongue, Hinata blushes and runs his hands down Kageyama’s sides. When Kageyama shivers, Hinata takes the opportunity to take over the kiss himself. Tonguing along Kageyama’s lips, he then bites the lower one gently, sucking and pulling on it.

Kageyama begins to shift positions, so instinctively, Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama’s neck tightly. Kageyama puts one hand between Hinata’s shoulder blades, using the other to push himself up off the floor.

He lays Hinata down on the floor, grabbing a pillow to shove under his head. Letting go of Kageyam’s neck, Hinata watches as Kageyama’s gaze sweeps up and down Hinata’s body. His eyes rake over the sliver of stomach that’s exposed where his t-shirt has ridden up before returning to his hair, now splayed out in a messy orange halo on the pillow beneath him.

He’s got one knee on the outside, one knee tucked between Hinata’s legs, pressed up fairly close to his groin. The pressure feels nice, even if he’s not sure how far Kageyama’s planning on taking things.

Still staring down at him, Kageyama runs both hands through Hinata’s hair, long fingers spread out to cover as much of his scalp as possible. Hinata closes his eyes and hums softly at the treatment. It feels really good to have someone play with his hair, he decides, especially if that person has big, strong setter’s hands like Kageyama.

Hinata reaches up to lace his fingers behind Kageyama’s neck once more, gently tugging him down. Kageyama complies, following the pull of Hinata’s arms, but he doesn’t meet Hinata’s lips just yet. Instead, he noses through Hinata’s hair, rubbing his face in the fluffy curls.

Hinata hadn’t showered yet, so his hair still smelled like the salon’s shampoo, but now it was mixed with the sweat of practice.

As Kageyama occupied himself with his hair, Hinata took a moment to watch Kageyama’s movements. He was slow and cautious, but still had the same kind of effortless grace that he usually only had on the volleyball court.

Hinata lets his hands find their way to Kageyama’s hips, sliding across his stomach, teasing at the hem of his shirt.  With a huff, Kageyama rips the shirt over his head and lets it fall somewhere to the side.

Hinata finds himself very suddenly faced with a shirt-nude Kageyama, all that hot skin he had felt through the t-shirt now exposed and his to explore. He trails his fingertips across Kageyama’s abs, which flex here and there as he moves over Hinata.

 Hinata lets his nails scratch lightly at Kageyama’s sides, and the rippling effect in his abs is fascinating, so Hinata does it again.

“Harder,” Kageyama murmurs into Hinata’s hair in between kisses.

“Huh?” Hinata asks stupidly.

“Don’t tickle; scratch harder if you’re going to scratch.”

Hinata feels his stomach dip at how in control and serious and _sexy_ Kageyama sounds. Mustering up his confidence, Hinata digs his nails into Kageyama’s skin, dragging up his sides to rest on his shoulder blades where they pinch together.

Kageyama groans quietly, so Hinata does it again, this time scratching lightly at Kageyama’s broad shoulders.

Finally, Kageyama shifts back down to meet Hinata’s mouth, and they meet sweetly. Hinata nips at Kageyama’s lip again, and pulls at Kageyama’s hips to bring his torso down onto Hinata’s.

The heat from his skin and the weight of his body feels amazing, weighing Hinata down like a woolen blanket.

He never wants to get up.

His jaw is starting to get a bit sore, though, so he tries to avoid the big, open-mouthed kisses they had shared before.

A thought strikes Hinata, and he feels stupid for not considering it before. If Kageyama likes Hinata’s hair so much, maybe that means he wants Hinata to play with his hair, too.

Tentatively, Hinata moves one hand from Kageyama’s hip, up his back, and with a quick inhale, buries it in the silky smoothness of Kageyama’s hair.

“Yes,” Kageyama exhales into Hinata’s mouth. _Good job, Shouyou!_ Hinata thinks to himself, and he begins mimicking the things Kageyama has done to his hair so far.

Their hair is very different, Hinata finds, not only in appearance but in texture. Kageyama’s hair is smooth and fine. It moves like silk between Hinata’s fingers, and Hinata relishes the feeling.

Kageyama’s hands have slowed in his hair, as though he can’t process what they’re feeling if Hinata has hands in his hair at the same time. His fingertips play with the short buzzed layers by his ears, stroking the shell of his ears delicately. The callouses there feel nice, if unexpected.

Hinata moves his hands to Kageyama’s forehead, pulling his fringe away from his eyes a bit, and they break their kiss to just _look_ at each other for a moment.

Hinata thumbs over Kageyama’s cheekbones, and Kageyama turns his head to kiss the inside of Hinata’s wrist. A slow smile spreads across his face, and it’s not forced or awful but real and sweet and genuine, and Hinata can’t help but return it.

“Hinata, I…” Kageyama starts.

For once, Hinata is quiet and waits for Kageyama to gather his thoughts.

“I like the colors,” he says, though it doesn’t seem like that’s what he was originally going to say.

“What colors?” Hinata asks.

“Of your hair. Now that it’s so short here, it looks darker,” he muses, curling his fingers in it once more. “But here,” he says, moving his hands to the top of Hinata’s head, “it’s long and had more exposure to the sun and stuff. So it’s lighter, fluffier.”

Hinata looks away, embarrassed.

“I like it,” Kageyama reaffirms.

Hinata isn’t sure how to respond, so he sets to smoothing down Kageyama’s hair where it’s been ruffled and sticks out funny.

“You know, I’ve… I’ve wanted to do that for a couple months now,” Kageyama says, rolling off of Hinata.

Hinata turns to his side to face Kageyama, and their legs intertwine like it’s the most natural thing.

“To… mess with my hair? Or to kiss me?” Hinata asks.

“K-Kiss you,” Kageyama replies shakily.

“Why didn’t you say something, then?”

“A hundred reasons!” he exclaims. “I thought it would mess with our team dynamic; I didn’t know if you were even remotely interested in guys, much less me; I was afraid of freaking you out; I didn’t want you to hate me or worse, stop talking to me; I didn’t want to lose your trust on the court, I—“

Hinata shuts him up with a kiss.

“Kageyama,” he says seriously. “I will always trust you on the court. _Always_.”

Kageyama gapes, whether at the statement, the seriousness, or something else, Hinata isn’t sure.

“And I maybe haven’t thought about it all that long like you have, but I’m really glad this happened, so… don’t worry, okay? We’re fine.”

“Thank you,” Kageyama whispers. “I’m sorry I was a jackass to you earlier.”

“You already apologized, silly. Just… use your words next time, yeah?”

“You’re one to talk!” Kageyama laughs. “All your ‘bwuhs’ and ‘gwaas’ and ‘whuaas’, it’s a wonder anyone can understand you at all!”

“At least I communicate!” Hinata yells. “Mister Stoic with your frowning and milk boxes—“

“Oi, what do milk boxes have to do with anything?!”

“Boys?” Kageyama’s mother calls, ripping them out of their argument, springing apart from each other, though she’s only calling down the hall. “Everything alright in there?”

Her voice is closer this time, and with a quick panicked glance, Kageyama launches himself at the TV screen and Hinata scrambles for two controllers and when a soft knock comes at the door, they’re selecting a stage to brawl on.

“Come in!” Kageyama calls, staring resolutely at the screen as he selects Bowser’s Castle.  

Hinata’s heart is racing at being almost caught at who-knows-what by his friend’s mom.

“I heard a lot of shouting, are you just getting angry at video games?”

“Everything’s fine, mom,” Kageyama says, still not making eye contact.

“Alright. Don’t play too much longer; you have homework to do. Hinata-kun, will you be staying for dinner?” Kageyama-san asks.

“Yes,” Kageyama responds at the same time as Hinata yelps out a “no!”

Kageyama’s mother narrows her eyes, but shrugs. “Well, decide which one it is tell me in the next five minutes.”

“Yes ma’am!” Hinata says, sitting up stick straight.

When she leaves the room, Hinata whips around to Kageyama.

“I can’t stay for dinner!” Hinata hisses, smacking Kageyama’s leg.

“I just… I just meant that you were invited! If you don’t want to stay, then fine!” Kageyama replies indignantly.

“I didn’t say I didn’t _want_ to stay, I said I _can’t_. Not tonight. It’s… my dad, we always have dinner on Saturdays together. He can only see us weekends, so he spends the day with Natsu, and then dinner and stuff with me. Sundays, it’s the three of us.”

“O-oh,” Kageyama says, embarrassment obvious.

“You didn’t know. Don’t worry about it,” Hinata assures him. “Actually, I should probably get going soon. But before I go…”

“What?” Kageyama pouts.

“Can I get a goodbye kiss?” Hinata asks, innocent as you please.

“Only if… only if you’ll let me take you on a date sometime soon.”

“Deal,” Hinata grins, and leans in to seal it with a kiss.

He gathers his things, and Kageyama shows him out, squeezing his hand where his mom can’t see anything.

“Text me,” Hinata says with a smile that’s as warm and wonderful as an early spring sunrise that melts the frost off to begin the day anew.

“Yeah, I will,” Kageyama smiles back.

Hinata steps outside, and when he turns around to wave goodbye once more, Kageyama swears his hair is more brilliant than the sunset itself.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> find me on tumblr and ko-fi as ricekrispyjoints, if you're into that kind of thing


End file.
